1995
Major Events *February 7: Barney's Families are Special is released to stores. *February 27: Season 3 premieres on PBS. *April 11: Barney Safety is released to stores. *July 10: A Day in the Park with Barney opens at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. *August 8: Making New Friends is released to stores. *September 12: Barney's Sleepytime Songs is released to stores. *September 26: Riding In Barney's Car is released to stores. *October 6: Season 3 finale on PBS. *November 7: Barney Songs is released to stores. *Unspecified Date: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ perform at the Grand Ole Opry. Barney & Friends Season 3 (1995) Shawnandthebeanstalk.jpg|Shawn & the Beanstalk|link=Shawn & the Beanstalk Iftheshoefits.jpg|If the Shoe Fits...|link=If the Shoe Fits... Roomforeveryone.jpg|Room for Everyone|link=Room for Everyone Icanbeafirefighter.jpg|I Can Be a Firefighter!|link=I Can Be a Firefighter! Shoppingforasurprise.jpg|Shopping for a Surprise!|link=Shopping for a Surprise! Anywayyousliceit.jpg|Any Way You Slice It|link=Any Way You Slice It Twiceisnice.jpg|Twice Is Nice!|link=Twice Is Nice! Onthemove.jpg|On the Move|link=On the Move Awelcomehome.jpg|A Welcome Home|link=A Welcome Home Classicalcleanup.jpg|Classical Cleanup|link=Classical Cleanup Ourfurryfeatheredfishyfriends.jpg|Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends|link=Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends Gonefishing.jpg|Gone Fishing!|link=Gone Fishing! Athomewithanimals.jpg|At Home with Animals|link=At Home with Animals Itsrainingitspouring.jpg|It's Raining, It's Pouring...|link=It's Raining, It's Pouring... Camerasafari.jpg|Camera Safari|link=Camera Safari Barney who's who on the choo choo.jpg|Who's Who on the Choo Choo?|link=Who's Who on the Choo Choo? Riding in Barney's Car.png|Are We There Yet?|link=Are We There Yet? Shipahoy.jpg|Ship, Ahoy!|link=Ship, Ahoy! Hatsofftobj.jpg|Hats Off to BJ!|link=Hats Off to BJ! Upwego.jpg|Up We Go!|link=Up We Go! New Barney Songs Theraindropsong.jpg|The Raindrop Song|link=The Raindrop Song Imgladihaveabrother.jpg|I'm Glad I Have a Brother|link=I'm Glad I Have a Brother Wevegotshoes.jpg|We've Got Shoes|link=We've Got Shoes Herecomesthefiretruckepisode.jpg|Here Comes the Firetruck|link=Here Comes the Firetruck Whenimafirefighter.jpg|When I'm a Firefighter|link=When I'm a Firefighter Gonnahaveaparty.jpg|Gonna Have A Party|link=Gonna Have A Party Mailsong.jpg|Mail Song|link=The Mail Song Pumpernickel.jpg|Pumpernickel|link=Pumpernickel Makethebread.jpg|Make the Bread|link=Make the Bread TheBabyBopHop.jpg|The Baby Bop Hop|link=The Baby Bop Hop Friendsofmine.jpg|Friends of Mine|link=Friends of Mine Ournewschool.jpg|Our New School|link=Our New School Someone To Love You Forever.png|Someone to Love You Forever|link=Someone to Love You Forever Letsdothetricksmydoggiedoes.jpg|Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does|link=Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does Letstakecareofourpets.jpg|Let's Take Care of Our Pets|link=Let's Take Care of Our Pets Bigandlittle.jpg|Big and Little|link=Big and Little Hoorayformomsanddads.jpg|Hooray for Moms and Dads|link=Hooray for Moms and Dads WhatCanWePlayOnARainyDay?.jpg|What Can We Play on a Rainy Day?|link=What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? Camerasafari.jpg|Camera Safari|link=Camera Safari (song) Theelephantsong.jpg|The Elephant Song|link=The Elephant Song Herekittykittysong.jpg|Here, Kitty Kitty|link=Here, Kitty Kitty 8230740547 8bd186b9b9 o.jpg|Peek-A-Boo's Song|link=Peek-A-Boo's Song Imagineaplace.jpg|Imagine a Place|link=Imagine a Place Gettingreadyforbed.jpg|Getting Ready For Bed|link=Getting Ready For Bed ListentotheNighttime.jpg|Listen to the Night Time|link=Listen to the Night Time Nightynite.jpg|Nighty-Nite|link=Nighty-Nite Timefordreams.jpg|Time for Dreams|link=Time for Dreams BlanketofLove.jpg|Blanket of Love|link=Blanket of Love Goodnight.jpg|Goodnight|link=Goodnight Haveasnack.jpg|Have a Snack!|link=Have a Snack! Shipahoy.jpg|Let's Go On An Adventure|link=Let's Go On An Adventure Thatshats.jpg|That's Hats|link=That's Hats Mykite.jpg|My Kite|link=My Kite Heylookatmeicanfly.jpg|Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!|link=Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Dennis DeShazer Editor *Mckee Smith Directors *Jim Rowley *Bruce Deck *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *Casey Cook (Lighting Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) Producers * Jeff Gittle * Martha Datema Lipscomb * Linda Houston * Jim Rowley (Senior Producer) * Sandy Jantzen (Field Producer) Writers *Mark S. Bernthal *Mitch Lobrovich *Rebecca Self Snider *Stephen White Lyricists/Composers * Stephen Bates Baltes * Lory Lazarus = Category:Timeline